Pyromania
by Awesomenesss-sama
Summary: A pyromaniac meets the guy of her dreams...in an interesting form. With all her spare time on her hands, how could she not embarrass the little fire demon to death? It's gonna be a fun month.
1. Chapter 1

_**There's a little lag in this first chapter, but I promise, it gets was better.**_

* * *

Kakaku ignored the stares she was receiving as she ran down the street. True, she was nearly eighteen and she was expected to be more "lady like" as her mother had told her, but she couldn't; when she was young her father had told her the meaning of her name: "angel of fire", and ever since then she's done her best to live up to the name.

After the discovery of the meaning of her name she became proud of her natural bright red hair, and she'd gotten into the habit of wearing only yellow, orange and red. People became wary of her and tended to avoid her, even if they had never seen her before. Rumours spread saying she was a pyromaniac, which she thought was sort of true. Yeah, so what if she had an obsession with fire, but she wasn't about to go burning everything down to see her precious element, nope. Instead she had set up a place she could burn things safely.

"Hi Kaku" The only human who would talk to her smiled, his name was Wram.

"Hey Ram!" Kakaku waved.

Kakaku's mother had insisted for her to marry Wram, but Wram was at least ten years older than her, and a woodsman.

"More wood?" Wram wondered.

"Yep" Kakaku grinned.

"Haven't you burnt enough this month?" Wram worried.

"Nope" Kakaku smirked. When she had changed herself according to her name, that included personality wise too.

"Alright, as long as you keep me in business" Wram chuckled.

"You're in a very popular business this time of year" Kakaku reminded, "it's winter."

"Not since the guy across the street opened up shop. People are saying his wood burns better than mine, so they go to him instead of me" Wram scowled.

Kakaku looked across the street and saw a pile of finely chopped wood before looking at the messy stack of wood that Wram had given her, "maybe I'll try his shop next time."

"Good luck with that" Wram snorted, "he may be new, but with so many customers and his line of work, he's probably gotten hold of the rumours already."

"Aww" Shakaku pouted.

"See you tomorrow" Wram waved as Kakaku left the shop.

When she arrived home, Kakaku opened the door and hurried inside, she had always preferred the warmth of summer. The smell of smoke instantly hit her nose, and judging by the smell of it, it was a wild fire.

Quickly searching the house, Kakaku found her father asleep in his bed...with the flames covering him. Kakaku found her mother cowering in a corner surrounded by flames and expertly dodged the fire to get to her.

"What did you do?!" Kakaku's mother shrieked.

"No talking" Shakaku ordered, guiding her mother around the flames and out of the house.

"Wait! What about your father?!" Kakaku's mother cried, "go inside and get him!"

"It's too late" Kakaku said blankly just as the house collapsed.

Kakaku's mother, now a widow, was furious, "you did this! Didn't you?! Why would you burn down our house you crazy witch?!"

Shakaku was shocked, though she hid it well. Sure, her mother had had angry outbursts before, but this was different.

"Why?! You killed my husband! You killed your own father! Why?!" Kakaku's mother shrieked, "You little freak! How can you just stand there?! You look happy! My husband is dead and I am now a homeless widow!"

Kakaku knew where her mother was going and decided to get it over with, "Thanks for blaming me mother, I'll be leaving now."

"Good! And don't come back! Ever!" The widow shouted, now crying.

Kakaku waved and continued to head into the forest, she didn't bother looking for her belongings, all she needed in this situation was the clothes on her back and some money, which she decided to spend on a change of clothes in the next town over.

A year of traveling later, Kakaku found herself travelling through a place called the wastes. She would have thought of building a temporary home there if it weren't for the fact that is was always cold and foggy there; she needed warmth and sunlight otherwise she'd go crazy.

...It started raining, instantly dampening her mood. With her vision now blurred from the rain, Kakaku struggled to see where she was walking, and tripped UP the hill, banging her head against a tough rock and successfully forcing her unconscious, the last thing she saw was something large moving towards her.


	2. Chapter 2

To say Calcifer was surprised to find an unconscious human girl in the middle of the wastes WHILE it was raining was an understatement, in fact, he nearly tipped the entire castle down the side of a mountain.

"Calcifer! What's wrong?!" Sophie cried, with her room being the closest to him it was no surprise to Calcifer that she decided to be the one to ask.

"There's someone out there" Calcifer said, "in the wastes. It's raining so I can't exactly go out there myself to see what's going on."

"A human?" Howl wondered, just making it down the stairs to see what was happening.

"Yeah, I think she's unconscious" Calcifer replied.

"Probably slipped" Markl shrugged. His magic had definitely improved since he just appeared sitting on the stairs out of nowhere.

"I'll get her" Howl volunteered, opening the door that lead to the wastes.

When Howl came back carrying the girl, Calcifer found himself curious to see what she looked like and turned up the lights a little.

"Whoa..." Calcifer gawked at the girl.

"Huh?" Markl blinked, being the only one to hear him.

"Huh?" Calcifer immediately replied, he found that this was the best way to end a conversation, and he used it quite frequently too, Markl saw where this was going and dropped his question instantly.

Howl placed the girl in a chair in front of Calcifer to warm her up and Calcifer used this chance to get a better look over her.

The girl had long bright red hair, which looked like it hadn't been brushed in weeks yet was still untangled. She wore yellow pants and an orange T-shirt, which had slightly slipped to the side due to how large it was. Strangely enough her feet were bare but failed to show any cuts or bruises that would come from climbing mountains.

For once, Calcifer understood what a beautiful human looked like. Back before Sophie was around Howl would come home bragging about some beautiful girl, it was usually a different girl every time too. Calcifer had also seen Howl bring multiple different girls home, but none seemed as attractive as the girl in front of him.

"Nice find, Calcifer" Howl joked, Sophie lightly tapped him on the arm, playfully scolding him.

"Agreed" Calcifer nodded before he could stop himself.

Sophie started giggling at Calcifer's outburst before announcing that she was going back to bed. Markl had disappeared as well.

"So..." Howl grinned at the fire demon.

"Don't. Even. Start." Calcifer was still upset about the fact that he had let something like that slip.

Howl grinned even wider, but didn't say anything else.

"...So...uh...how many of them are like that?" Calcifer gave into his curiosity.

Howl smirked at his friend's question, "it depends on what 'that' is."

Calcifer's outer layer of fire turned a little hot pink, "...uh..."

"Here's a tip, wait until she wakes up, sometimes they look beautiful while they're asleep, but hideous while they're awake" Howl advised, not even bothering to hide his grin.

"I'm sure you know all this from experience with Sophie" Calcifer deadpanned, "back when you thought she was old, her looks were one thing you could go without seeing."

"But then when she turned back to her real age while she was asleep she was quite beautiful herself" Howl finished for Calcifer, "yeah, it's a similar situation. Better hope she doesn't have a curse on her like Sophie did."

"She doesn't" Calcifer argued, "seriously, I wouldn't let another cursed human join the family, this place is full of problems already."

"Oh? You want her to join the family? Better ask her for permission before you bring that to me" Howl teased.

"Urgh, get out! I'll call you down when she wakes up" Calcifer snapped, flinging a small flame at Howl as the chuckling wizard made a dash for the stairs.

"You just want to have her to yourself so you can stare at her" Howl laughed, making Calcifer even more mad before leaving the room entirely.

"Grr, sometimes" Calcifer grumbled, going back to look at the girl, only to find two wide red eyes staring at him, "oh my god! Don't scare me like that!"

The girl giggled and reached out to touch him, "hey, are you a fire demon?"

The sound of her voice put him in a daze for a moment before he retreated away from her hand, "hey. hey, careful, you could burn yourself!"

"Spell of fire resistance" The girl replied.

"Wha?" Calcifer blinked.

"I'm a bit of a pyromaniac, a little while ago a wizard taught me this spell just in case I got carried away" The girl explained.

"A-a pyro-" Calcifer found himself going out from the shock. The girl became worried and quickly pulled two logs out of her bag before giving them to him, "where did you get these? They're really good wood."

"I make money from chopping down trees and selling the wood I don't want, see?" The girl showed Calcifer the inside of her bag, the only things that were in it was an axe, lots of wood, a single change of clothes and some food.

"Huh...what's your name?" Calcifer wondered.

"I'm Kakaku, it means 'angel of fire'" Kakaku replied, "what's yours?"

"I'm Calcifer" Calcifer greeted, "hey, wait, how long have you been awake?"

"I've been awake ever since your friend picked me up, I'm pretty sensitive when I'm asleep" Kakaku explained, giggling when the fire demon dulled down a little out of embarrassment, "I'm honored to hear that a fire demon find me attractive."

Said fire demon grabbed one of the logs he'd been given and hid underneath it, mortified.

The rest of the early morning was spent with Calcifer trying to cover up his embarrassment and Kakaku trying to coax the fire demon into coming out. Calcifer had completely forgotten his promise to Howl about waking him up when Kakaku gained consciousness.

Sophie woke up to the sound of laughing.

"What...?" Sophie rubbed her eyes and cracker her bedroom door open, unfortunately her plans on being sneaky didn't work out thanks to Calcifer's ability to control the moving castle; he knew she was there.

"Sophie! Sophie! Help me!" Calcifer cried.

"Why? What happened?" Sophie wondered.

"She won't leave me alone to be mortified!" Calcifer pouted.

"Huh?" Sophie looked at Kakaku, who was laughing.

"I heard him say I was attractive" Kakaku explained.

"Angel of fire my ass" Calcifer grumbled.

"Huh?" Sophie turned back to Kakaku.

"My name is Kakaku, it means 'angel of fire'" Kakaku grinned.

"Well, Kakaku, my names Sophie, it's good to see you conscious" Sophie bowed politely.

"Nice to meet you" Kakaku smiled before turning back to Calcifer and reaching into the fire pit.

"Wait! What are you doing?!" Sophie exclaimed.

"She knows a spell that lets her touch fire without burning" Calcifer explained, "now get this bloody pyromaniac away from me! I want to be embarrassed alone, thank you very much!"

Thanks to all the shouting, the rest of the household woke up.

"Great, just great" Calcifer groaned, "let the entire house in on my cause of death, why not?!"

"It's actually quite cute" Sophie giggled.

"Just what I thought" Kakaku agreed, Calcifer's outer flame went back to hot pink, causing the girls to giggle even more.

* * *

 _ **So, chapter 2...Yeah, all this was written a few days ago, I randomly watched the movie and the ideas just started to flow...I'm chomping through chapter six right now. I hope my boyfriend likes this...I got him into the movie not too long after I finished writing chapter three, just so I could bring up this story when it's published...I hope I don't get into trouble for that comment XD**_

 _ **Anyways, I'm gonna follow a system that I experimented with in another one of my stories, a certain number of reviews (stated in the AN after the chapter, like now) gets you the next chapter.**_

 _ **5 reviews = chapter 3.**_


	3. Chapter 3

"Don't tell me you're having fun without me" Howl grinned from the stairs.

"Wow" Kakaku blinked before turning to Calcifer and grinning too, "no wonder you're so shy, that's a lot to contend with."

"I am not shy" Calcifer argued.

"Oh yeah? Then why not take advantage of the fact that I already know you're attracted to me?" Kakaku smirked.

Calcifer stiffened before retreating underneath the logs again, the girls giggled and Howl chuckled.

"What's going on?" Markl wondered.

"Calcifer's having girl troubles" Howl explained.

"Shut up!" Calcifer whined.

"Now you know how I feel" Markl poked his tongue out.

"You have girl troubles?" Howl blinked, surprised.

"He met a girl about his age in one of the towns the door leads to" Sophie told him, "they became friends and he told her that he liked her."

"And then she started teasing me" Markl said bitterly.

"That probably means she likes you!" Kakaku smiled.

"Huh?" Markl blinked at her, shocked at what she had said.

"How does that work?" Calcifer grumbled.

"Where I come from they say it's just boys who tease their crush, but we all know girls do it too" Kakaku grinned, "we like to see their reactions, it's more playful than anything."

"Huh" Howl said thoughtfully, "now if only I had that information two years ago; before I met Sophie."

"Too bad" Sophie poked her tongue out at him.

"Hey! Are we gonna have breakfast or what?" Markl butted in.

"Oh, right, I'll start that now" Sophie nodded, opening a cupboard and pulling out some flour and milk.

"Alright! Pancakes!" Markl cheered.

"Not what I was hoping for, but it'll do" Howl smiled, walking the rest of the way down the stairs.

"We can't have bacon and eggs every breakfast" Sophie laughed.

"No, but we can try" Howl mock pouted.

Suddenly a loud cry filled the house.

"Looks like she's up again" Sophie sighed.

"I'll get her" Howl offered, jumping up the stairs.

"Hmm?" Kakaku looked at Sophie, confused.

"Our daughter" Sophie explained, "she's not even a year old, yet her cries are loud enough to surprise Calcifer and make the castle nearly fall down a mountain."

"That did actually happen once" Markl piped up.

"What'd you expect? The kid was barely home for a week, I wasn't used to all the noise" Calcifer said.

"So you and Howl are married then?" Kakaku asked curiously.

"No, not yet" Sophie shook her head, "I've been asking him, but he keeps saying that we don't need a piece of paper for all that. Personally I think he's scared of the ceremony."

"Scared?" Kakaku blinked.

"Howl used to be a big coward" Sophie smiled, remembering, "he got over that stage at the wrong time, and I think he's still got the instincts of a coward."

"Huh" Kakaku looked at everyone, they'd had so many adventures, all were different from the last, her adventures weren't as exciting, most were about the times when her fires got too out of control or when she had to dress up pretty to earn some money.

Sophie finished making the pancake mix and brought out a frying pan, Kakaku watched in amusement as Sophie tried to get Calcifer to cook.

"Calcifer, please" Sophie sighed, "we're all hungry."

"Well find another way to cook, or have that cheese on bread that Markl makes when he's hungry" Calcifer crossed his arms.

"Dont you want to impress Kakaku?" Sophie coaxed.

"There's nothing impressive about cooking" Calcifer grumbled.

"Aww, come on Calcifer" Kakaku grinned, "personally I think cooking is pretty hot."

Everyone laughed at the pun. How could they not? Even Calcifer laughed, though he tried to cover it up, only for his outer flame to turn hot pink for the third time that day. Sophie took this opportunity to put the frying pan on Calcifer, who eventually gave in and spread himself over the base while Sophie poured the first pancake in.

Howl came back downstairs and put his head on Sophie's shoulder, watching her cook. Calcifer poked his tongue out at them, envious.

After Sophie had finished making the pancakes she took the pan off Calcifer, who dimmed a little from the exhaustion. Kakaku watched as everyone ignored the complaining fire demon and set up the table.

"What are you looking at?" Calcifer grumbled, spreading over the logs and taking a breather.

"Here" Kakaku smiled, brushing her hand over Calcifer and saying a short phrase under her breath, everyone gawked as they watched Calcifer's flames go back to their regular strength.

"Just how much fire based magic do you know?" Calcifer wondered, feeling completely refreshed.

"A fair bit" Kakaku replied, handing Calcifer a bit of her wood for him to eat.

"So you're a witch?" Howl blinked.

"Sort of. I know magic, but only from meeting a few witches and wizards who found out about my obsession" Kakaku explained.

"Obsession?" Sophie asked.

"She's a pyromaniac" Calcifer blushed.

"...pff" Howl snorted.

"It's not funny" Sophie defended.

"HAHAHA!" Howl laughed loudly.

"What does 'pyromaniac' mean?" Markl wondered.

"It means I'm emotionally and obsessionally attached to fire" Kakaku told him.

"She was practically made for you, Calcifer!" Howl cried out, tears flowing down his face from laughing so hard, Markl started to laugh too. Calcifer glared at Kakaku.

"What? You said it, not me" Kakaku grinned.

"You're definitely no 'angel of fire'" Calcifer glared.

* * *

 _ **Okay, so maybe this story isn't ready for the review demands just yet. Build up a little fame first? What do you think? I'll go back to an old system of mine for now: I want more reviews than there are chapters. For example; this is the third chapter, and there are three reviews, so in order to get chapter four I'd need one more review. Trust me guys, you want to invest in this story. Chapter six is my favorite chapter, and I haven't even finished writing it yet.**_


	4. Chapter 4

After they had all calmed down, Sophie and Howl announced they were taking their daughter (who was apparently named Lucy) for a stroll, and not too long after they left Markl grabbed some money and left as well, Calcifer and Kakaku could easily guess where he was going, so they didn't ask.

"So..." Kakaku rubbed her neck, looking around.

"What? Gonna tease me some more?" Calcifer grumbled.

"Well, not really" Kakaku smiled, "remember what I said to that kid before? About how girls teased the ones they liked?"

"That kid being Markl? Yeah, what about that?" Calcifer became cautious, he believed her when she said she wasn't going to tease him, but with the current topic of conversation his life in hell wouldn't be too far away.

"That's what I'm doing to you" Kakaku blushed, though she was still smiling.

"...huh?!" Calcifer squawked, "...b-but you haven't even known me for a full day yet!"

"Sometimes you don't need a day" Kakaku replied, "in an hour you could like anyone from attraction to love. What my case is in between; a crush, of sorts."

"A-a-and you're n-not messing with me?" Calcifer questioned.

"Nope" Kakaku looked him in the eye and grinned, "I'll give you a single chance, if Howl and Sophie let me stay for a month then you've gotta prove to me that a relationship is possible."

"...What kind of a bet is that?!" Calcifer exclaimed.

"A free one" Kakaku smirked, bringing her face extremely close to Calcifer.

"U-uh...uh..." Calcifer went braindead.

"Come on, what are you gonna lose?" Kakaku whispered.

Calcifer visibly burned hotter, turning all the nearby wood to ash in seconds.

Kakaku took that as an affirmative, "good choice, Sparky."

"Sparky?" Calcifer's outer flame turned hot pink yet again.

All this use of energy was making him go out again. Kakaku smiled and took out two of her logs and a couple of thin sticks before handing them to Calcifer. Calcifer gratefully took the wood, still shocked that he had agreed to a bet like that.

"Well, since I have nothing better to do I might as well clean" Kakaku looked around, the table was still a mess from breakfast so she decided to do that first.

"Wait! You don't have to do that" Calcifer interrupted her, "really! Sophie likes to do the cleaning!"

"Yeah, but I have to do something as a guest" Kakaku replied, "I don't exactly wanna stay here for free you know."

"Yeah, but..." Calcifer tried to think of an argument, but none came to mind so he pointed to a sink that Kakaku hadn't noticed before, "the sink is over there, make sure to avoid using hot water. Boiling water is my job and I really just want a break."

Kakaku smiled and nodded, picking up the plates.

Calcifer watched her for a moment before grabbing a spare log from the side and making a fort like structure. From the outside it looked like he was just sleeping under the logs but really there was a small dark space he was staying in; his preferred setting to think in.

Kakaku finished the chore in less than half an hour and had taken to resting on a couch. Two and a half hours later Kakaku woke up and realized that she had accidentally fallen asleep and apparently left all the windows closed, so now the room was filled with smoke thanks to Calcifer.

"I need some air" Kakaku coughed, heading to the door.

"Use the red portal" Calcifer instructed.

"Huh?" Kakaku blinked.

"The red portal. See the dial there? Turn the knob to the right until you reach the red dial, then open the door" Calcifer explained, glad he had managed to put his plan into action in time.

Kakaku nodded and followed his instructions. What she saw made her gasp in delight.

To an ordinary person the sight would be horrifying, but to a pyromaniac is was the true form of beauty. Calcifer knew this so he moved the castle there. 'There' was an old town that had been abandoned after a recent war, the fires still hadn't gone out and the ground was made of charcoal. It was practically the embodiment of hell, but Calcifer knew that as long as there weren't any dead bodies left behind, there wouldn't be a problem.

"Wow" Kakaku sighed happily, "it's brilliant."

"Yeah, well, it took a lot of work to get the castle here so quickly, so enjoy it while it lasts" Calcifer called out to her.

"You did this?" Kakaku gawked, rushing inside to look at Calcifer.

"Yeah, I only have a month, right? Gotta get to work" Calcifer grinned.

"Ah, so you're only confident when the others aren't around" Kakaku leant against the stair rail with a smirk.

"Yeah" Calcifer smirked back, "and before I was just caught off guard. Be prepared for an interesting month, Angel."

"Something tells me this is going to be a fun game" Kakaku chuckled.

Calcifer let Kakaku run around making a few fires before he decided that he should move the castle back.

"This is going to be tough" Calcifer sighed before starting to make the castle move again. Kakaku noticed that he was trying to go as fast as possible with the small amount of energy he had left.

"Thanks for bringing me here, Calcifer" Kakaku smiled, doing the same spell she had used earlier that day and giving Calcifer a little more strength, the castle noticeably moved a lot faster.

"No problem" Calcifer replied before pausing, "okay, maybe a little problem."

"What is it?" Kakaku wondered.

"If I don't get the castle back to were it was before then I might get into a bit of trouble...and even if I don't get in trouble, they're gonna ask where I went" Calcifer explained.

"And that's bad because...?" Kakaku was genuinely confused.

"I am not telling them about this little date we went on" Calcifer pouted.

"And you didn't think of the fact that I will?" Kakaku smirked.

"Oh shoot, don't you dare" Calcifer threatened.

"Oh, I dare" Kakaku grinned, "I double dare."

"What? You think I'm gonna tell them? Nope. Howl would ruin my life" Calcifer chickened, "and you're not gonna tell them either."

"Well, I guess I wont help you, they can find out the harder way" Kakaku smirked, swiping her hand over Calcifer again. Calcifer almost completely went out.

"Hey! What're you trying to do?! You nearly killed me!" Calcifer shouted with all the energy he could spare as the castle came to a halt.

"Don't worry" Kakaku giggled, "I wouldn't let you die."

Calcifer began to wonder if he preferred death over having to deal with her teasing side.

The door began to open.

"Okay, deal!" Calcifer whispered, Kakaku grinned and brought Calcifer back up to full power.

"We're home" Howl called out.

"Sorry we took so long" Sophie apologised, taking Lucy out of her stroller before Howl shrunk it down and hung it on the stair rail.

The couple looked up and noticed Calcifer grinning nervously and Kakaku laughing a little.

"What's up?" Howl wondered.

"Nothing" Calcifer squeaked.

"He took me on a date" Kakaku said quickly, dodging a log that Calcifer threw at her.

"I told you not to tell them about that!" Calcifer yelled.

"Well I never agreed to that" Kakaku grinned.

"How come I have to agree to all your deals and bets, but you never agree to mine?!" Calcifer shouted.

"Because yours are no fun" Kakaku laughed, running to hide behind Howl.

"Deals? Bets?" Sophie blinked, "what kind of bets?"

"Don't-" Calcifer was cut off.

"The bet is if he can convince me that a relationship between a fire demon and a human can work in a month, then I'll be his permanent girlfriend" Kakaku explained.

"And he's actually acting on this?" Howl smirked, looking at the fire demon.

"No" Calcifer denied.

"Yep" Kakaku grinned.

"He really is shy" Sophie giggled.

"Only when you guys are here, you should have seen him ten minutes ago" Kakaku fanned herself with her hand, "he was on a roll."

Sophie giggled even more and Howl gave Calcifer a look that the poor fire demon feared; the 'you're never gonna hear the end of this one, buddy' look.

"Damn it, Angel!" Calcifer shouted angrily.

"No need to shout, Sparky" Kakaku giggled.

The use of their nick-names only dug Calcifer's grave even deeper. ****

* * *

 _ **And this story just got 20% cuter (bro hoof**_ **/) _)_**


End file.
